Yami Bakura's Horror Show
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: “Welcome all to my humble presentation of events that not only truly happened but were pleasant in every way. If you choose to believe them or not it is entirely up to you but know this, it is not wise to question the darkness, especially when the darknes


Title: Yami Bakura's Horror Show

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: See Profile Length: One-Shot Status: Complete

**A/N: This story is AU and has nothing to do with duel monsters. There is no romance and is simply as you read it. Also there are no hikari's and Yami as well as Bakura is a person by himself.**

* * *

Prologue:

"_Welcome all to my humble presentation of events that not only truly happened but were pleasant in every way. If you choose to believe them or not it is entirely up to you but know this, it is not wise to question the darkness, especially when the darkness is all that you have left. The darkness is what gives life to your nightly dreams, your most inner wants. It feeds your imagination and helps you get through your worst times, yet it also has a selfish side. It is what feasts upon your fears and may betray you at any moment if you are not careful." _

**"Bakura, will you get on with it already?"** asked an annoyed Anzu. She had only agreed to meet with Bakura at night because the guys had canceled on her. It wasn't that she didn't like Bakura it was just that he was somewhat weird.

He was always quiet and shy around them that they barely said two words to each other and now she was alone at his house. When she arrived he promised her a scary story telling that she would never forget and being one with nothing to do she sat quietly and waited.

Bakura merely shrugged at her anxiousness and began:

**"Our first tale is that of a cocky male who decided to tempt his fate among the darkness…"**

**_Chapter One: A Shocking End_**

**"Damn"** he cursed out loud as his foot bumped into the bedroom door. The teen had been in such a hurry to get ready for his boy's night out that he hadn't noticed his door was closed. His night so far was already off schedule. He had spent so much in his grandfather's shop unpacking boxes that he hadn't noticed the time.

He had already confirmed with his friends for eight o'clock but it was a five past and he hadn't even taken a shower. He rushed into his room and began rummaging for clothes. He looked at his reflection in his vanity mirror and noticed lots of dust in his spiky- hair. Now it would take him even longer to meet the guys, he hated washing his hair.

He entered the bathroom and began to run the shower. The usual bath tub clog was there and he didn't have time to unclog it, he'd do it later. He undressed and got into the shower hoping that his friends wouldn't be too mad at him. A few minutes passed and he was almost done when a he heard a click and everything went dark. Just his luck, the power was off and with it the water. He tried to focus his eyes but he couldn't see a thing.

Groping around for his towel to dry off he stopped. A low chuckle was coming from where he presumed the door to be. Panic rushed through him and he began to look around for anything he could defend himself with. He tried remembering where everything was but had no luck. He finally grabbed something semi-heavy to his left and the chuckle grew louder. A sudden zoo noise caught his attention as the lights came back on and the water ran once more. A chilling sizzling sound was heard as the body of the teen lay on in the tub, blood seeping out his mouth and holding unto the hair dryer.

**"Well, did you enjoy the first story?"** asked Bakura expectantly to Anzu. She simply shrugged making Bakura's expression change. **"I see, then I should take things up a bit. This next one should be of a greater interest to you. It's about a boy and his fear of his own shadow..."**

**_Chapter Two: Shadow Puppets_**

It was a quarter past eight and the teen was still waiting for his friends to show up. They had planed a night out and he had arrived at the meeting point, the park, half an hour ago. He had chosen to walk, instead of bringing his motorcycle, since his friend would be driving. He had thought of heading home but the trip wasn't very pleasant.

He had finally decided to wait for fifteen more minutes and if no one showed up he would head home. He looked at his surroundings and cursed his friends for not showing up. The park was completely empty and it was extremely cold. He looked at his watch and with one last look he began his long walk home.

On the way he passed no one out on the street which was weird for a Friday night. He kept his head down while passing the local liquor store as he knew that gangs hanged out there and would love some roughing up. He took the crossings looking over his shoulder at every chance he got.

The city was not a safe place at night, especially around his neighborhood. He noticed that he was only a few blocks away from his house when he heard a chuckle behind him. He span around only to see his own shadow and picked up his speed. His house was now only a few minutes away and he promised himself never to be caught walking at night.

His house within sight, he sighed out of relief. A warm feeling of safety rushed over him and he made to move when he found that he couldn't. The street had gone dark and his body had been frozen at the spot. A feeling of dread came over him as he felt himself being suspended by something he couldn't see.

A low chuckle sounded behind him and could see a shadow to his side. The shadow of a string appeared and began to suffocate him. He couldn't breathe as a whole formed at his neck and blood seeped through it and no matter how many times he commanded his body to move it wouldn't. The last thing he heard was another chuckle before everything went completely dark.

Bakura looked at Anzu and was pleased to see that his story had made her completely mute. **"Should I stop?"** he asked her but at her shake of the head he nodded. He smirked before continuing. **"Our next story involves a drunk, a princess and a dog…"**

_**Chapter Three: Family matters**_

The teen got out of his car and passed a hand through his untamed blonde hair. He had been let off late from work and had planned to go directly to meet his friends but after calling home to check on his sister and getting no answer he had rushed over instead. His friends would understand him being late if it was his sister's wellbeing that had delayed him. He opened the front door only to hear nothing. Silence only meant one thing, his father was passed out or something bad had happened.

Hoping it was the first option; he went quietly through the house and began to search for his sister. He checked in the living room only to see nothing but old newspapers and scattered cans, the sofa lay empty of any inhabitant making him fear the second option. The kitchen, unlike the living room, however was bright and littered with bottles of beer and spilled food thrown against the wall. The dished had not been done and the fridge door lay open with food spoiling over the floor.

He feared that his sister may have been hurt and began to shout her name through the house. If his old man woke up then so be it as long as his sister was okay. He continued to yell with no response and thought of calling 911 but he knew that if there was a chance that she was hurt, every minute he delayed would count negatively.

A putrid smell came to his nose as he approached her room. Blood drops made a path to it and he flinched at the thought that she was hurt. Upon opening her door, his worst suspicions were confirmed. His sister, or what was left of her, had been divided upon her bead in slices of organs and pealed off flesh. Her once white bed was covered in crimson puddles and he had to contain himself from vomiting. He turned his head to the side only to see his father had been thrown against the wall, part of his skull cracked and hanging on his side.

A low chuckle averted him that someone else was present but he didn't have time to react as his entire body began to crush inward. Blood began to seep down his eyes as darkness took over.

Bakura stopped his story to see Anzu chewing off her nails and crossing her legs under her. He felt the urge to laugh at her scared state but chose to continue his little show; after all he still had much more to tell. **"My next tale involves a lonely young woman who when safest chose to push her luck and tempt her fate"**

**_Chapter Four: Hide and Seek_**

The girl had decided to stay inside that night after seeing how cold it had become outdoors. She had made popcorn and some hot chocolate and had curled up to see a scary movie. She loved the darkness and all it involved. She had overcome her fear of it after an incident a while back. Now she no longer feared being alone but rather enjoyed it.

It was a bit passed eight when the movie began to get interesting. The main character was about to open the closet where the murderer was when the power went out. She stood up from her cozy chair ad began to make her way through the hallway lading to the kitchen. She bumped into anything and everything until she finally made it to the kitchen.

Having walked through the house in the dark before, she found the junk drawer with ease. Finding the flashlight however was not as simple. Half the contents fell upon the floor while the rest either cut her or stuck to her hand. She finally found it and clicked the switch only to find that it wouldn't turn on. She hit it a few times with her hand until it turned on. Sighing, she began her descend down the basement stairs to where the fuse box was.

Halfway down, she heard a chuckle from behind but when she turned around she saw nothing. She shook her head and continued down until she reached the fuse box. Opening it she saw that everything was fine so that meant that it had been the city that lost power and not only her home.

She began to make her way upstairs when she heard another chuckle she spun around only to see nothing again. She reached the top of the stairs and pushed the door. She slowly made her way through the kitchen and felt something warm behind her, this time when she looked she saw a large shadow and as she screamed she lost her footing and fell upon a kitchen knife that just happen to have been in the junk drawer and now in her backside.

Bakura stopped with a dramatic pause and looked at his listener only to see her laughing. **"Oh Bakura, I never thought you could come up with something so cheesy and lame."** Anzu stopped laughing when she saw Bakura's expression and finally noticed, for the first time since the stories began, how dark it had become in the room. A low chuckle brought Anzu's attention back on Bakura and on the sinister face he held.

_A scream was echoed through the room, yet it could not be heard anywhere as it was not strong enough to penetrate the darkness…_

* * *

**Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no fames. I hope you like it as I wrote it this morning during a boring lecture/conference I had for three hours…later**

**Oh and see if you can figure out who the characters are besides the first one which is a give-in...**


End file.
